Cry for power! Demon of Dimensions
by Super-Rage
Summary: I fixed the waaay too long text and cutted it up into pieces hope you ppl read it now


**Cry for power! Demon of dimensions!**

**In the last story:  
**Rage and the Sailor Senshi have defeated Bugzer. Mimi, Rage's girlfriend was sucked into a dimensionrip that brought her to Rage  
and the others. But Rage and Rei knew there was a other evil that was far more dangerous than Bugzer. The rip of the dimension  
started to grow into a place called "Home of Infinite Losers". Seven persons watched the rip getting bigger so that they can escape  
through it. While someone in the desert still seeks revenge on those who humiliated him. The ruler of dimensions is starting to get worried  
so he went to the dimension were the Sailor Senshi and Rage are, after a visit somewhere else.** And now the beginning!**

Somewhere in a weird place filled with portals, colors and all weird kind of things, someone tries to restore something. "Darn, it keeps  
ripping open." Says a woman looking at the rip. She sighs and looks at the portal that leads to many worlds. She looks away with a evil  
smirk on her face and says. "Not yet, it still takes time. Soon I will be the ruler." And she starts to laugh while walking away.

Two months have passed, Mimi is becoming a very good friend to Usagi and the others. After a hard day of school everyone walks  
back home. "I was too late again and I had to clean the schoolbords." Usagi says all tired, Ami laughs a bit and says. "Yeah, you were  
all white after finishing." Makoto looks at Goku and says. "Goku got away with drawing on his book." Goku smiles and says. "Well it was  
"art" at least the teacher said that." "I think it was cute what Goku made." Mimi says and stays close to him. Suddenly Rei comes running  
towards them. "Hey everyone! You have to hear this!" She says excited. Everyone looks at Rei confused. "What is it, Rei?" Ami asks.  
And Minako comes running from the otherside. "Hey hear this everyone!" She says and stops next to Rei. "Tell us already." Usagi says  
annoyed. Rei then says. "There are tournaments going to start, here in the city." Makoto then asks. "What kind of tournaments?" Minako  
smiles and says. "Many kind of tournaments. Skiing, racing, eatcontests, chess, baking and even fighting tournaments." Goku looks up and says. "Really fighting tournaments!" Minako and Rei nod at the same time. "What are we waiting for then?" Yells Goku and he pulls Makoto and Mimi with him.

The seven figures are returning to the spot where the rip should be, but now you can see a giant tear showing a path. "Now we can escape through it." Says the first. The second says. "After you, my dear friend." The first laughs and yells. "Come on boys lets get out of here!" And everyone disappears into the tear of the dimension. In the dangerous desert a building stands there, without any purpose to others but a great hideout for one person. A dark creature finally gets out of a room. He walks into the controlroom yelling. "Humiliated... Again! They will pay for it!" And he rams his fist against the wall and sighs as steam comes out of his mouth. "Fine i'll go back to hell.. I still have a brilliant plan to destroy them." And he falls into a hole that spits out flames.

Everybody is at the tournamentfestival where all sorts of tournaments are being held. Usagi is taking place at the eatingcontest, Ami is taking the chess tournament. On the ski tournament there is Rei, Minako is taking the kartracing tournament. Mimi is together with Makoto taking part in the baking contest. And off course Goku is in the fighting tournament, he isn't going to take part as Rage because he thinks no one wants to fight then. After a long battle for the first place almost everyone got the first place. Usagi almost won but she got sick and became second. Minako won the kartracing and left everyone behind her, at the chess tournament Ami showed everyone who the boss was around. Too bad, Rei fell on her face while showing off with a stunt. Makoto and Mimi won the first place  
with their supercake. But Goku still had to take the finals. Everyone is going to see the final battle, and the place is crowded with excited people. "Come on Goku!" Yells Usagi with joy. Rei yells. "If you lose, i'll make you sweat for a week!" And Rei looks with a sweatdrop on her head to a angry Mimi. "Take him down brother!" Yells Makoto. Minako yells. "Show him who's the best!" And a judge comes on the fighting area. "Is everybody ready for the big battle!" He yells and you can hear people yell. Then the judge continues. "Alright! For our first finalist.. The champion of the last tournament. Heeeeerrre's Cune Pow!" And everyone cheers as he comes in. "And the newcomer who defeated everyone within 30 seconds. The powerful Goku!" Goku waves at everyone while he wears a white fighting costume. He stands across Cune Pow. With a big smile on his face Cune starts to crack his knuckles and says. "Well kid, i'll make it easy for you. Your out in 10 seconds!" Goku only smiles and stands ready. The judge then yells. "Alright... FIGHT!" Cune runs towards Goku and throws a punch. Goku catches the punch easily. "What the.." Says Cune surprised. Goku pushes Cune's fist away and stands again. Cune gets angry and wants to kick but Goku dodges by jumping on Cune's face. He pins Cune down on the ground and looks at him and starts to scratch Cune's face. "Aaaaaah! Get him off, get him off!" Cune yells and pushes Goku away. Goku makes a backflip and lands on his feet. "Your ten seconds are over." Says Goku, Cune looks at him and gets even more furious. "Get here you twerp!" He yells and Goku grabs Cune's arm and throws him out the ring. "The winner of this tournament is... GOKU!" And everyone yells out of joy as hard as they can. Goku sits at the edge of the ring and helps Cune Pow up. "Congrats kid, you are the best." He says and Goku smiles and says. "You weren't bad either." "And now a warm applause for our champion!" Yells the judge and everyone applauds. After a while Goku meets everyone on the streets. "Hey everyone." Says Goku with a smile. Mimi runs to Goku and jumps into his arms. "He was nothing was he, Goku." Says Rei teasing. Goku smiles and says. "He's pretty strong for a normal human." Ami then says. "Lets go home." Everyone nods and leave to their own home.

In the burning place called hell, you can see a bunch of demons crowd up. "What is going on here?" Asks one demon, the other shrugs and says. "I heard there was something special going to happen." Then a fire demon pushes everyone away yelling. "What's this all about! Who's causing this crowd?" Suddenly a voice says. "My dear Infernal, how's hell?" Infernal looks at a dark creature and says. "Shadow? Is that you?" The creature then says. "That was my name.. You can call me Bugzer." Infernal smiles and says. "You old bughead how was your trip on earth?" Bugzer laughs and says. "I had a bit fun, but that's not why I am here." And he looks at all the demons and shouts. "My fellow demons! We will go to earth and take it over!" Then a water demon yells. "How do you want to do that! We can't leave this place!" Then Infernal stands next to Bugzer and yells. "How do you think Bugzer got on earth? He still has the ability to travel through dimensions!" Then all the demons start to shout "Bugzer! Bugzer!" And Bugzer starts to laugh out loud and creates a portal that leads to earth. "There is one thing because we go all together it takes 10 days before we arrive!" Yells Bugzer and the demons just rush into the portal.

Goku leans against a wall while sitting on a chair. "Why do we have to do homework and Goku not?" Usagi asks as she watches Goku from the corner of her eye. Ami then says. "He already finished his homework before you came here." Usagi sighs and Mimi laughs a bit. Minako stretches a bit and yawns. Rei is too busy with her homework to reply on anything. Makoto is looking at the sky and thinks. "_New evil.. That wants to take over everything._" Suddenly a bright flash appears before Goku and he drops of his chair. "Huh wha? Next time warn me before entering." He says. A guy walks out the flash and says. "I'm sorry young one, but this is urgent." Everyone looks at him and Usagi says. "Hey.. I know you, you're the ruler of dimensions right?" The ruler nods and helps Goku up. "I have seen your battle against Bugzer, but I have bad news." Goku then looks at him and asks. "What kind of bad news?" The ruler sighs and sits down on a chair. "Bugzer isn't dead.." Everyone responds shocked except for Goku. "Is that the only bad news?" The ruler shakes his head and says. "Bugzer went to hell to bring demons with him and from your dimension some monsters found their way to here." Goku crosses his arms and smiles. "So when are they coming here?" The ruler stands up and puts his hand on Goku's shoulder and says. "I knew I could count on you. They arrive in ten days." Usagi sighs and says. "Ten days.. That's too short." The ruler then looks at Usagi and says. "There are three persons. They are going to help you all in a training." Makoto looks up and says. "Who are the three persons." The ruler smiles and says. "Queen Serenity and.. Rage knows him as King Kai." Goku looks up with a smile. "So that means my dad is helping too!" The ruler nods. "But he will not help you in the battle." Mimi smiles with joy and says. "Yeah, thats cool.. But who's queen Serenity?" Usagi then says. "That's my real mother, actually i'm the princess of the moon." And suddenly another flash appears and you see queen Serenity step out the light. "Good to see everyone, especially you my daughter." Usagi runs into Serenity's arms and hugs her. Everyone smiles, Mimi then walks to Serenity and bows. "Nice to meet you, my name is Mimi." Says Mimi, Serenity helps her up and says. "You don't have to bow child and it is also my pleasure to meet you." The ruler then says. "Well lets bring in the other side." And a flash appears and a blue chubby guy walks in. "Ah, Rage nice to see you." Suddenly a familiar guy with a familiar haircut walks in. "Hey King Kai is this the right place?" Says the person. Rage looks at the person and a tear drops of his face. "DAD!" He yells and jumps on Goku. "Hey son, wow you really became bigger." Says Goku. King Kai coughs a bit and says. "Yes yes, the reunion can start a bit later. We have work to do." And everyone nods. One big flash appears and everyone disappears.

In the portals of dimensions a woman called Kamashi is looking around smiling. "Good good, thanks to Bugzer and the others the ruler doesn't even know what really is going on." She says and laughs a bit. Suddenly a group of seven men appear. "Where are we?" Asks the first, The second says. "I don't know." Then Kamashi looks at them and says. "Hey you there!" Everyone looks at her and then the first person says. "Are you talking to us?" Kamashi nods, then she points towards them and says. "Take that direction and you will find a place were you can have fun." The second person smiles and says. "Thank you." And they are heading to the direction Kamashi told them. She looks how they head to the location and starts to laugh.

King Kai puts his glasses right and coughs a bit. Then he says. "Now for our first training.. You have to catch Bubbles here." You see a monkey walking around. Sailor Mars laughs and says. "That little monkey there? Are you serious?" Goku laughs a bit and sits next to Rage. King Kai laughs too and says. "Well go ahead." Queen Serenity watches how Sailor Mars walks towards Bubbles. "That little monkey can never escape me." And she wants to grab Bubbles but he runs away. Sailor Mars looks how Bubbles escapes. "Playing hard, eh?" And she runs after him, Sailor Mars almost grabs Bubbles but he suddenly runs much faster and escapes again leaving Mars behind. "He's fast!" Mars says with a open mouth. King Kai smiles and says. "Thats not all." And he puts his antenna's towards the Sailor Senshi. Suddenly their clothes are heavier. "My clothes.. Their getting very heavy." Says Sailor Jupiter. King Kai nods and says. "Goku and Rage are also training on that way." Rage laughs a bit. Goku looks at Rage and says. "So son.. Who's that girl sitting there?" Rage turns red and says. "That's my girlfriend. Her name is Mimi." Goku looks at Rage with a big smirk on his face. "So how long are you two together?" Rage looks at Goku and says. "Dad! Come on.. Can I have some privacy?" "Ok ok, well we also have to start training." Says Goku as he stands up. Rage also stands up, you can see Sailor Venus run after Bubbles and the rest of the Sailor Senshi following her. Mimi sits on a rock watching everyone, suddenly she looks up and sees Goku and Rage fight each other. Finally Sailor Moon, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury and Mars succeeded to catch Bubbles. "I'm impressed girls, i'm really impressed. In one day you were able to catch Bubbles even Goku took longer than that." Says King Kai while clapping his hands. Then he looks at Serenity. "Could you do it, please?" He asks, Serenity nods and makes 5 sticks appear. The sticks fly towards the Sailor Senshi. "What are we going to do with this?" Sailor Mercury asks. Serenity then tells her. "You all have to learn how to use weapons, I know my daughter doesn't agree but this evil is born to destroy." "Yes that is correct and they don't even know the word mercy." Says King Kai, suddenly Goku and Rage fly with highspeed almost blowing King Kai away. "Hey can you two keep it in the air!" Yells King Kai as he tries to put his glasses on the right place. Sailor Venus giggles a bit. "Now where was I? Ah yes, now try to hit my little friend Gregory here." Suddenly a little flying cockroach appears. Sailor Moon yells out loud. "EWWWWW! A COCKROACH! GROSS!" Gregory looks mad and says. "Hey! Even cockroaches have feelings you know!" Everyone looks at him and Sailor Jupiter says. "So we got to hit him.." Sailor Mars then says. "Lets get him!" And they attack all together with the sticks but Gregory dodges and sees the Sailor Senshi hit theirselfs on the head. "OW! Hey Jupiter you didn't had to hit so hard!" Says Venus as she holds her head. Jupiter smiles nervous. Then they attack Gregory one by one. In the meantime Goku and Rage turned into Super Saiyans and using everything they got. "You're getting better Rage, I think we need to work on your supertechnique's." Rage nods and they land on the ground. King Kai walks to them. "Rage, you are going to learn some technique's that Goku couldn't master but he knows how to do it." Rage nods and asks. "What kind of technique?" "It's called.. The Dragon Fang Blast." Says King Kai while his glasses shine a bit. Rage smiles and says. "Cool! Bring it on!" King Kai has a sweatdrop on his head and says to Goku. "He really is your son. I have a feeling he will make it." Goku nods.

5 days have passed. Everyone is sleeping, Sailor Moon pulls Sailor Mars' cheeks in her sleep. Sailor Jupiter leans against a tree, Venus lays next to the fire. Mercury lays under a tree. Rage and Mimi are laying next to each other and Rage has a arm around Mimi. Goku, King Kai and Serenity are still awake. "Do you think they can make it?" Goku asks. King Kai and Serenity nod at the same time. "Rage already learned them the basics, so that is a very good start." Says King Kai. Serenity then says. "It must be hard for them, everytime protecting the world and when they think it is over a new thread comes." "You are right, Serenity. But I know they can do it. They all know they must protect the world or else there will be no peace." Goku only looks at Rage and thinks. "_I know you can master the Dragon Fang Blast son. You're getting closer._" Suddenly King Kai says to Serenity. "It's a honor to work with you Serenity." She smiles and says. "It is also a honor to work with you two." Suddenly they hear a loud stomach rumble, King Kai looks at Goku and says. "Are you hungry again?" Goku shakes his head and says. "This time it isn't mine." Serenity laughs a bit. Suddenly they see Rage standing in front of them. "Rage? Why are you up?" Goku asks, and they hear the sound coming from Rage. King Kai drops on the ground and gets up. "I'm starting to see double! Goku, your kid is the same as you!" Yells King Kai and Serenity laughs out loud. Goku shrugs and says. "Well I can't help it." Suddenly everyone awakes. "What's that noise?" Says Sailor Moon while rubbing her eye. Rage then yells. "Come on already! I want food!" King Kai walks away saying. "Ok I think I need a lot of food." And Serenity is still laughing. "Wow that's the first time I see Serenity laugh really hard." Says Sailor Mars. Serenity stops laughing and says. "Oh my, I haven't laughed like that in years." Rage lays on the ground all rolled up. Mimi wakes up and says. "Put the alarm off.." Sailor Jupiter looks at Rage and says. "What's with, brother?" Mimi looks at him and says. "That just happens when he gets too hungry.." Goku then looks at Jupiter and says. "Hey.. ehmm Jupiter? Did you just call Rage, brother?" Sailor Jupiter nods and tells Goku why they are brother and sister. "Oh now I get it. Hey Rage." Says Goku at a rolled up Rage. You just hear a weird voice. Then Goku says. "I see that you're in good hands in this dimension." Suddenly King Kai returns with some people helping with food. "Don't sit there Goku! Help me out here!" Yells King Kai annoyed. Goku sweatdrops a bit and helps King Kai. After a big breakfast everyone stretches a bit. "That felt good!" Says Rage with a smile. King Kai looks annoyed at all the dishes. "Very well lets continue with the training." Says Serenity, everyone nods. King Kai then says. "Now you all have to wear heavier clothes." And he points his antenna's towards the Sailor Senshi and the clothes gets heavier. "Now you all have to train with different kinds of weapons." Says King Kai and a bunch of weapons appear from the sky. The Sailor Senshi all grab a weapon and starts training.

Goku says. "Rage, we have to train to stay a Super Saiyan. I know you did it once but it went wrong, so this time we train to make sure it won't happen again." Rage nods and Goku and Rage turn both Super Saiyan at the same time. "Now show me the Dragon Fang Blast." Goku says. Rage nods and powers up his energy. As he looks at Goku he focuses his mind and soul. Suddenly a bright color surrounds Rage and you can hear a dragon. Goku smiles and waits until Rage is done. Suddenly Rage dashes towards his father and starts to throw punches and kicks with highspeed. Goku gets hit by all of them and at the final blow a dragon appears. Rage wants to use the last blow but Goku dodges just in time. "You did it son!" Says Goku while clapping in his hands. Rage smiles as he breaths heavy. King Kai saw what happend and walks to them when they land. "Well done Rage well done. I knew you could do it!" Says King Kai. Rage nods and says. "This is my second dragonattack." King Kai looks up and asks. "Second? What is the first?" Rage sits down and says. "I have a weapon called Dragonblade, it has an attack called Dragonslash." King Kai looks shocked at Rage and says. "The legendary Dragonblade? I heard that someone succeeded in mastering the sword, but I never knew it was you. Can you show it to me?" Rage nods and makes the Dragonblade appear. Goku looks at it and says. "Cool sword you got there son, can I try it?" Rage nods and gives it to his father. Rage let the sword go and it drops immediatly on the ground. "Wow! Not even I can handle it! Rage you're getting really strong!" King Kai shakes his head and says. "The sword only gets heavy when it isn't in the owner's hand. So the only one that can carry it is Rage." Then King Kai looks at Rage and says. "You know there are stronger Dragonslashes then the one you use." Rage stands up and says excited. "Really! I want to learn them!" King Kai laughs a bit and says. "Calm down, calm down. I don't know how they go but I have a book that tells you how to use it." Rage pushes King Kai to the dimensionport saying. "What are you waiting for!" King Kai walks into the portal.

Four days have passed. "Tommorow you will fight against the evil. Now you all heard there were also evil from my dimension." Says King Kai, everyone nods. King Kai continues. "They are enemies that Goku fought in the past. They are... Freeza and Cell. Now Rage you know Freeza will be easy because you have reached the Super Saiyan level but Cell is much stronger, so I want you to use the Dragon Hurricane on him." Rage nods. Serenity walks forward and says. "I will restore everyone's energy and a bit of your hidden powers." She puts her hands forward towards Rage and the Sailor Senshi and their powers start to raise as they get restored. Rage then says. "Thanks Serenity." Goku then says to his son. "Rage. You can take your weights off." Rage nods and takes off the weights on his body. King Kai looks at the Sailor Senshi and says. "I'll make the weight disappear." And he puts his antenna's towards them and the weight disappears. Sailor Mercury moves her arms a bit and says. "I feel light." "Yeah I feel like I can jump 70 feet into the sky." Says Sailor Venus. King Kai explains them that after a while your body gets used to the weight and after putting it off, your body will take some effects. Mimi looks at Rage and says. "In the meantime I made this drawing of your new fightingsuit." Rage looks at it and says. "Thanks Mimi, it looks great!" Jupiter then says. "I can make the suit." King Kai walks to them and says. "Let me see it." Mimi hands over the drawing to King Kai, King Kai examine's the paper and then says. "It looks really good and I think Rage needs a new suit." He points his antenna's towards Rage and makes a suit appear just like the one on the drawing. Rage looks at King Kai and says. "I think you forgot something."

King Kai looks up and says. "What did I forgot?" Rage points at the spot where his tail should be. "Sorry I'm used with Goku, you're the only Saiyan that still has his tail." Says King Kai and he makes a hole appear for Rage's tail. Sailor Moon looks at King Kai's antenna's and says. "Say can you fix homeworks with that thing?" Everyone sweatdrops. "What kind of question is that Sailor Moon!" Yells Sailor Mars and she starts to argue with Sailor Moon. King Kai watches them and looks at Rage and the other Sailor Senshi saying. "Are they always like this?" They all nod at the same time while having a sweatdrop on their head. "Well everyone, rest until the day comes. Good luck to all of you!" Says Goku. Rage walks to Goku and Sailor Moon to Serenity. "Goodbye my daughter." Says Serenity and she hugs Sailor Moon. Goku pats Rage on the head and says. "Take care of your friends and if you return home take care of your mom and Gohan." Rage nods. Suddenly the ruler appears and says. "It is time, take care of the world and of yourselfs young protectors." And a bright flash appears and suddenly everyone is back at Rei's place. "Well lets rest for the big day." Says Rei, everyone nods and leave to their homes to rest for the big fight.

A guy in a black suit with a black cape and a black hat looks at the ruler of dimensions. "Thank you for your training, now I can protect the world." The ruler nods and says. "You're a fast learner, now protect your world prince of the earth." And the ruler disappears. It seems that the ruler was talking with Tuxedo Mask. He looks at the moon and says. "I know Sailor Moon and the others have trained very hard too. I'm not alone in this battle." And he jumps in the sky and also disappears.

Finally the day of the battle arrived. Usagi is already awake and is eating breakfast until Luna jumps on the table. "So.. This is it, me and Artemis are counting on all of you." Says Luna, Usagi nods a bit and continues with eating. Luna just gets a sweatdrop on her head.  
Minako is on the roof looking at the blue sky, as she looks at the sky the wind plays with her hair. "_If we fail, the world will be lost. And also..._" Artemis jumps next to Minako and hears her think out loud. "No more cute boys to meet." Artemis gets a sweatdrop on his head. "Is that the only thing you think of?" Says Artemis. Minako turns her head towards Artemis and says. "You only heard the boy part." Artemis looks at the sky and Minako does the same as the wind keeps blowing.

Rei is busy with cleaning the whole house. "Phew.. I must leave this place without spiders or other creatures." She says as she whipes of the sweat of her forehead. She starts cleaning again.  
Ami is trying to read all the books she wanted to read and learn much about demons as she can. "There are different kinds of demons, all have there own special strength." She reads and keeps reading all the books she can find.  
Makoto is making breakfast and yells. "Goku! Mimi! Breakfast!" Mimi walks down and smiles at Makoto. "Goodmorning Mimi." Says Makoto, Mimi says. "Goodmorning Makoto, oh yeah Rage left the house early." Makoto looks at Mimi confused and says. "That's the second time he's doing that." Mimi smiles and helps Makoto with breakfast.

Rage looks at a tall building and walks in it. "Who goes there? No one may talk to the mayor now!" Says a bodyguard. Rage then says. "It's about the city so let me through." The bodyguard shakes his head and says. "Very funny kid, now get lost." Rage gets angry and lifts the bodyguard up with one hand and says. "Listen up and listen good punk. I'm Rage the protector of this city so let me through or i'm forced to break in." The bodyguard then says with fear. "Ok ok, I didn't knew it was you mister Rage, you may pass." Rage puts him down and says. "One more thing... Don't call me kid OR mister." The bodyguard nods and steps away.  
Rage enters the office and says. "Evacuate this city immediatly." The mayor turns his head and says. "Ah Rage welcome." Rage shakes his head and says. "No time for talking. Evacuate the city immediatly." The mayor asks. "Why? Is there something wrong?" Rage nods and says. "Today a demon army will head towards the city and will destroy it." The mayor then says. "I can't do that just because you said it." Rage gets furious and yells. "DO YOU WANT INNOCENT PEOPLE TO DIE!" Suddenly a flash appears and the mayor shocks and says. "Who.. Who are you?" The ruler appears and says to Rage. "Don't bother to talk to him, I have a better idea. Follow me." Rage nods and both disappear. Outside the city they appear again. "What's the plan?" Rage asks. The ruler moves his hands towards the city and spins his arms a bit and you see the city and a empty spot switch places. "Now the demons think the city is over there." Rage sees it and says. "Cool plan, but I better pick up the others." The ruler nods and Rage puts two finger on his forehead and disappears. The ruler then says. "He really is a fast learner. Even learned his father's technique." And the ruler disappears too.

Bugzer and his army of demons finally reached earth. "Here we are my fellow demons." Says Bugzer and Infernal claps his hands saying. "I'm impressed Bugzer. Really impressed." Bugzer snickers a bit and then points towards the city saying. "Our target... The city!" And the demons just yell of excitement yelling. "Dead to the humans!", "Lets have some fun tormenting some humans!" and "The world is ours!" And then they head towards the city. Until a group of seven men appear,Bugzer looks at them and says "Who are you?" The first person smiles and says. "I'm Freeza." The second says. "King Cold is the name killing is my game!" The third says. "I'm perfect.. I'm Cell." The rest of the group stand in a pose yelling. "We are the Ginyu Force!" Bugzer just looks at them and says. "So are you with us or against us?" Cell smiles and says. "If you're with killing and having fun then your on our side." Bugzer laughs and says. "Very well, let us have fun then." Everyone starts to laugh and Freeza then says. "Cell, we can go the opposite direction to cause some trouble there." "Oh, I like the way you think Freeza." And they fly away.

Rage and the Sailor Senshi are standing on one of the ruler's fake building. "There they are." Sailor Moon says as she sees the army and they see the army heading their way until a group appear. "Who are those people?" Says Sailor Mercury with narrowed eyes trying to see them. Rage can see them perfectly and says. "That are Freeza and Cell." Then they see the group fly away from the city. "What now? I bet they went somewhere else to destroy things." Says Sailor Jupiter. Rage then says. "I'll lure Bugzer away, then you all attack the demon army." Everyone nods and jumps off the building. Rage doesn't land and flies away towards the demon army. "Ok as planned we hide in this fake city to ambush them." Says Sailor Venus and they move out.

The demon army starts to get closer to the city until a few demons get hit by a energyblast. "Hey Bugzer who's that?" Yells a thunder demon pointing into the sky. Bugzer yells. "Hey Saiyan! We're just hanging around trying to.. Destroy the city!" Rage laughs a bit and lands. "Sure whatever you want, but I bet you can't catch me." He says and holds the power pole he recieved from his father when he still was a child. Bugzer laughs and says. "I don't have time to play with you." Rage then dashes towards Bugzer hitting him on the head with the power pole and kicks him away. As Rage kicked Bugzer he flies into the sky hanging upside down. "Aww come on Buggy, let's have a fight." Infernal looks angry at Rage and wants to attack him but he gets pulled back by Bugzer. "You take control over the army, i'll handle with this pest." Infernal nods and takes the demon army with him. Bugzer walks towards Rage and says. "Very well I can catch you! You're too slow!" Rage smiles and shoots away. Bugzer follows him with highspeed. Cell and Freeza splitted apart to haunt people. Freeza was flying in the sky and feels something approach him. "What's that? I sense energy heading my way." He says and looks at the direction. In the meantime Bugzer is still chasing Rage. "I see you improved in speed! Stop running away!" Yells Bugzer. Rage looks at Bugzer and smiles. He speeds up and sees Freeza up ahead. Bugzer follows him and gets angry. Suddenly Freeza sees Rage stop in front of him. "What the...?" Says Freeza and Rage dashes a bit away and Bugzer rams into Freeza. "You idiot! Look out where you fly!" Yells Freeza, Bugzer yells back. "Oh shut up stupid freak!" Freeza gets furious and yells. "Look at yourself! You don't even have a mouth or a nose, super freak!" And they start fighting, Rage just watches them and laughs a bit until they stop fighting. "Why are we fighting? Get that damn Saiyan!" Yells Bugzer, Freeza looks at Rage and says. "Saiyan? Oh yes now I see it, you're Goku's kid right? The non-Super Saiyan." Freeza dashes towards Rage as Bugzer yells. "No wait! He is one!" But it's too late and Rage hits Freeza in the stomach as he turns Super Saiyan. Freeza holds his stomach as he spit some blood out. "Damn.. You, Monkey!" Says Freeza annoyed Bugzer sees how Rage starts to get pissed off. Rage starts to power up and rams Freeza towards the ground, before Freeza hits the ground he kicks Freeza back up. Bugzer sees Rage looking at him and pointing his hand towards Freeza. "How did you increase your power so fast?" Bugzer asks. Rage doesn't reply and fires a deadly kiblast at Freeza. Bugzer starts to sweat and thinks. "_He is becoming far more powerful, maybe even strong enough to kill me right now.. I have to go to my lab and finish my final transformation program or else this robot skin will be crushed and i'll remain as a weak demon._" Rage looks at Bugzer with a big smirk on his face. "Now it's your turn Spikey." He says and Bugzer then says while backing off. "Sorry kid we have to finish our fight later, I have to finish something in my lab. Don't think you can find me, I can make sure i'm unsenseable. Tata Saiyan." Rage wants to hit Bugzer but he already disappeared. "Shit! Damn freak.. Well I think I have to find more fun in the fake city." And Rage disappears.

The Sailor Senshi just ambushed the demon army. A demon runs through the street finding one of them, Sailor Mars appears from the right and kicks him against the wall. "_Even if it is fake it looks like it's real._" She thinks and puts the demon on fire seeing him running away. Sailor Jupiter is having a one on one fight with a thunder demon. "Bring it on human!" Says the demon, Jupiter smiles and says. "Alright, if you want freakshow." And she points towards the sky saying. "With the power of thunder! I, Sailor Jupiter summon Thunder Burst!" A giant thunderlighting hits the demon, electrifying him into ash. Sailor Moon is fighting with a fire demon. The demon wants to hit her but she ducks screaming. Immediatly the demon puts his hands on his ear yelling. "Don't yell!" Sailor Moon suddenly gets an idea and kicks against the demons hands to remove them from his ear. As the hands are away from the demons ears, Sailor Moon yells with everything she got in his ear. The demon yells and gets knocked out. Sailor Moon makes a victory pose. Sailor Venus is in a arguement with a demon. "I'm telling you, you shouldn't mess with me!" Yells the ground demon. Sailor Venus gets annoyed and yells. "I told you that i'm too strong and stop stealing my lines!" And she powers a attack and yells. "Venus Bowl Blaster!"She throws a giant energyball that rolls over the ground hitting the demon. She coughs a bit and says. "So, who was right?" You can hear a voice say. "You are always right." Sailor Venus smiles after hearing the answer. Sailor Mercury is dashing from roof to roof with a water demon. Suddenly a giant water beam flies towards Mercury. She dodges the attack and sees the water demon laugh, Mercury jumps on the water demon and makes a giant icecube fall down. As she jumps away the water demon looks up and screams as the icecube squashes him. The Sailor Senshi are meeting up and see a bunch of demons laughing. "They outnumbered us!" Says Venus angry. The demons run towards them until a black stick flies towards them bouncing against their heads and flying back towards a man. "You monsters are weak, weak enough to attack young innocent girls." He says as he catches his stick, the Sailor Senshi look at him and yell at the same time. "Tuxedo Mask!" He waves at them and says. "I'm here to help." He jumps off the building and asks. "Where's Rage?" Sailor Moon says. "He lured Bugzer away." Tuxedo Mask smiles a bit and suddenly they hear some noise. They all turn their heads and see the demons returning. "The're coming back! What now!" Yells Sailor Mars and suddenly Rage appears. "Hey how's the demon beating going on?" Rage asks. Sailor Jupiter just points towards him.

Rage raises a eyebrow and turns his head seeing a big group of demons. "We just defeated them but the're just coming back." Says Sailor Mercury. Rage puts one hand towards the demon and yells. "The regards from the ruler!" A giant energyblast gets fired from Rage's hand blowing the demons up. Rage smirks a bit until the demons return. "What the.." Rage says surprised. Suddenly Sailor Moon feels a energy flowing through her. Tuxedo Mask starts to feel the energy coming from her.  
He then hears in his head. "_Prince Endymion.. Hold the princess' hand to have the power to defeat the evil._" Tuxedo Mask walks to Sailor Moon and holds her hand while he looks in her eyes. Sailor Moon blushes a bit and suddenly a flash appears. Between Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon a weapon appears. Tuxedo Mask then says. "This weapon contains the power to defeat those demons." Sailor Moon looks at it and then she grabs it while bright light appears. Rage, Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus see how Sailor Moon steps out the light with a new weapon in her hand. "Stand aside." Sailor Moon says filled with confidence. Rage sees the fire in her eyes and he steps aside so does the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon then yells towards the laughing demons. "Your time has come! Go back where you came from!" And the weapon starts to glow and Sailor Moon yells as she points the weapon towards the demon. "MOON BANISHER!" A giant flash of light shoots towards the demons. As the demons yell a giant hole appears and they fall in it. Sailor Moon huffs a bit and smiles. Rage puts up a thumb and the other Sailor Senshi nod, Tuxedo Mask puts his hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder and says. "Now we can defeat them easily."

Cell is flying with King Cold and the Ginyu force. Suddenly a bright flash takes Cell and the others away. In a dark place filled with darkness and dimension portals, Cell and his crew get dumped in it. "This place looks familiar." Says King Cold while he looks around. A voice says. "Freeza has been killed.. Stay here and you will be save." Cell looks at the direction of the voice and a female walks out. "I know you.. You pointed us to that weird dimension." Cell says as he stands ready to fight. The woman smirks a bit and makes Cell paralyzed and says. "Don't fight me, we are allies." And she releases Cell from his paralysis. "I haven't told you my name. I'm Kamashi, I was the guardian of the dimensions but i'm more a demon." Cell crosses his arms, Recoome then says. "A woman thinks she's better then us!" Kamashi laughs and says. "You dumb creature, I am stronger and better." Recoome gets more annoyed and yells. "We will see about that!" Cell laughs a bit and says. "Well do something about it, Recoome." Recoome dashes towards Kamashi but gets knocked away without being touched. Kamashi sits on a chair that suddenly appears and crosses her legs. "Do you undertsand it now?" She says and Recoome backs away. King Cold smirks and says. "Well what are you planning with us?" Kamashi then says. "The humans had their time... I want a new era.. A era of demons and other creatures!" Cell smiles and says. "So what about the humans?" "They can rot in the afterlife!" Says Kamashi threatening, Cell looks to her and says. "I will be pleasured to help you." Kamashi smiles and says. "I thank you for your offering, I also need Freeza in this." Burter then says. "You just said he was dead." Kamashi looks up and says. "Ah, you listen very good. But I was the guardian of dimensions. So I can bring everyone from a certain dimension to a other. In other words I can bring Freeza from hell to here." She snaps her finger and a portal opens and spits Freeza out of it. Cell starts to snicker and laughing hard and everyone does the same except for Freeza.

Infernal is looking around and says. "I could've sworn I sended a group of demons to that place and also over there." He walks around and hears screaming, he runs towards the screaming and sees the group of demons he sended fall into hell. "You! How dare you to send my army back to hell!" Yells Infernal to Sailor Moon and the others. Rage does a step forward and says. "We dare a lot. how about a trip to hell?" Infernal starts to cook with anger, Sailor Moon looks at Infernal and says. "You don't belong here. The only thing you want is tormenting innocent people, there for I will banish you to the hell." Then she stands ready with her banishwand. Infernal looks at Sailor Moon and smiles a bit. then Sailor Moon fires a beam of light towards Infernal. While the light flies towards Infernal, he puts his hand towards the beam and deflects it. Everyone looks at Infernal surprised. Infernal starts to laugh and says. "You can't send me to hell that easily, i'm way stronger than the other demons." Rage asks to Sailor Moon. "Can I have him?" Sailor Moon crosses her arms and says. "I don't know.. It isn't fair for the others." Rage then says. "I will buy you anything." Sailor Moon nods and says. "Agreed." Infernal watches them and says. "I'm not so weak as you think, don't make fun out of me." Rage takes off his jacket and says while cracking his knuckles. "Oh sorry should I make dust out of you or perhaps a statue?" Infernal spits on the ground and you can see the ground melt away where the spit landed. Infernal dashes towards Rage, Rage just looks at Infernal and disappears with highspeed and reappears behind him. As Rage appeared behind Infernal he immediatly grabs Infernal's foot and throws him into the sky. Infernal stops in the sky as wings shoot out of his body. "I even had to use my wings. No wonder Shadow lost to you." Infernal says with a smirk on his face, as he holds his hand into the sky powering up a deadly fire attack he then says. "It was nice too met you all but I think it's time that you all die." Suddenly a giant kiblast hits Infernal. As Infernal gets hit by the energyattack he falls on the ground without moving a finger. Mercury then yells. "Do it now Sailor Moon! He can't even move!" Sailor Moon nods and uses the Moon Banisher against Infernal banishing him back to hell. "Nice technique you did back there, Rage." Says Sailor Venus, Rage shakes his head and says. "That wasn't me. I can't fire giant kiblasts from a different location." "Then who was it...?" Asks Sailor Mars, suddenly a voice says. "Damn.. Twitchy hands."

Rage sees a guy with black spiking hair with a blue suit, white handgloves and boots. "V.. Vegeta?" Says Rage surprised. Vegeta crosses his arms and says. "That clown of a ruler sended me here to save your butt." Rage sweatdrops a bit and says. "Don't you mean helping me out?" "Yeah something like that." Says Vegeta with a evil smirk, suddenly he looks with a smile at Rage saying. "But I think I can handle it all by myself." Everybody sweatdrops, Sailor Moon then asks. "Who's that?" Rage then says. "That's Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans and my father's rival." Vegeta walks to them and says to Rage. "How can you fight with females? They are weak." Sailor Mars gets furious and yells against Vegeta. "Saiyan or no Saiyan, no one talks to me like that!" Vegeta smirks and says. "You're right, I should call you a low-life creature." Sailor Mars' eyes starts to burn and Rage stands between them. "Chill Mars, he didn't mean it." He says and looks at Vegeta saying. "By the way... I know them and they have become far more powerful than a Super Saiyan." Vegeta sweatdrops a bit saying. "Females stronger than a... A.." Rage nods and says. "Yes a Super Saiyan." Vegeta shakes his head and yells. "That's impossible!" Rage pats Vegeta on the back. "It must be this weird dimension or something... Don't pat me!" Says Vegeta. Tuxedo Mask coughs a bit and says. "We better find those other monsters." Vegeta then says. "Why don't you all go play some lame girls game and leave this to Saiyans. Kid lets go." He flies away. The Sailor Senshi look at Rage angry. "Girls game..?" Rage gets a giant sweatdrop on his head. "Vegeta has a big pride and.. And... Oh shit." He says and looks down at the ground. Jupiter then asks. "So it's because of his pride that he acts like this?" Rage nods and says. "That and he hates it when someone's stronger then him, especially girls. But don't tell him I said this he would kill me for this." Sailor Moon then says. "Whatever, we got to find Freeza and Cell." They starts running through the city. "By the way Freeza is dead, I killed him for calling me a monkey." Says Rage towards the others. After a while they suddenly fall into a large hole. "What's going on!" Yells Sailor Mercury as they all fall. Tuxedo Mask looks around and hears the ruler. "It must be the ruler of dimensions!" Suddenly a voice says. "That is correct. I found out that Cell and the others are here in the mainframe of the dimensions." Finally everyone gets on the ground. Rage falls first and the rest falls on him. "Why am I always the first to fall..." Says Rage as he tries to crawl away. Everyone gets up and looks around. "Spooky place... I don't want to stay here." Says Sailor Moon scared. Then they hear some voices, Rage points towards the voices and says. "It comes from that direction." Then they move towards the voices.

Cell turns his head and says. "They must be the ones." King Cold looks at Rage and notices that he has a tail. "Look! That kid over there is a Saiyan, I can see it at his tail." Cell snickers and says. "Come to think of it.. Goku's other kid disappeared before the Cell Games. So you must be Rage." Sailor Moon then yells. "Yeah so what if he's Rage!" Rage sweatdrops and says. "I think I should say that." Sailor Moon looks at Rage and starts to laugh nervously. Suddenly they see 4 men making some poses and they then yell. "The Ginyu Force will defeat you!" Rage laughs and says. "Come to think of it.. Haven't you found Ginyu the frog?" Jeice then yells. "What are you talking about? Ginyu can't be a frog, he's our leader!" Cell then spits on the ground and says. "Spare the chitchat, it's time to kill those people." King Cold laughs and says. "That's a great idea! I will start with the Saiyan." He powers up a death ball. The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask move away from Rage. "Catch this!" Yells King Cold as he throws the death ball towards Rage. Rage just smiles as he sees the death ball aproach him, he holds his hand towards the death ball and catches it. "Ok what now?" Rage asks. Suddenly a other death ball appears from somewhere else hitting King Cold's death ball and a explosion follows. Freeza appears from nowhere and yells. "Ha! You couldn't even transform into a Super Saiyan!" Rage walks out the smoke coughing. "Cough That was. Cough not good for my health." Freeza and King Cold look surprised at Rage. King Cold says with fear. "Not.. Not even a double death ball would kill him!" Rage looks at Freeza and says. "Hey, I killed you. Back to get killed again?" Freeza looks furious at Rage and fires a deathbeam at him. Rage turns Super Saiyan and dodges it. "Here try this for a while." Says Rage and uses his Dragon Fang Blast against Freeza. As Freeza gets hit by every attacks, Rage starts to use the final blow. A dragon appears out of nowhere and flies towards Freeza biting him. "AAAAAARGH!" Yells Freeza and falls on the ground. "How dare you to do that to my son." Says King Cold angry. Rage looks at King Cold and says. "Be happy. He got the special treatment." Suddenly a kiblast hits King Cold and kills him. Vegeta appears out of nowhere and jumps on Freeza's neck crushing it. "Finally I had the chance to give Freeza the final blow." Vegeta says laughing. Cell sees Vegeta and says. "How did you get here?" Vegeta looks shocked at Cell and says. "Damn! Cell's here too!" "Hahaha! I see that you're not strong enough to beat me." Vegeta suddenly smiles and says. "The past 5 years I have been training, while you were dead!" Cell shocks and says. "You're lieing!" Vegeta crosses his arms and says. "You will find out soon, but first.. Some cleaning." He looks at the Ginyu Force. "Hey kid! Do something and have fun killing them." Vegeta says towards Rage. He looks at Vegeta and says. "Well someone has to do it but I won't enjoy it... Except for Recoome I think.." Vegeta then says. "You like Recoome?" Rage shakes his head fast and yells. "No way! I was just thinking to kill him first, a little revenge from the fight back on Namek." Vegeta smirks and says. "Stop blapping and do it." Rage looks at Vegeta annoyed and dashes towards Recoome kicking him into the sky. The rest of the Ginyu Force are trying to attack Rage but he disappeared already.

"Wha.. What! You will die fool!" Yells Recoome and wants to punch Rage but he dodges and kicks against Recoome's neck breaking it. As Recoome falls down Rage makes his Dragonblade appear and throws it towards Recoome hitting him in the chest. Vegeta sees how Rage killed Recoome. "Not bad, I could've done it better. But who am I to blame.. You're Kakarot's kid." Rage ignores Vegeta's words and kills the rest of the Ginyu Force. Sailor Jupiter sees how Rage kills the Ginyu Force. "Is.. Is that the Saiyan instincts?" Sailor Moon looks away and doesn't say anything. Vegeta looks at them and says. "It isn't his instincts, he's doing this out of revenge. His brother and their bald friend almost got killed by them." He looks back at Rage and sees him grab his sword and continues. "If it was his instincts he would've kill them immediatly." Rage walks back to the Sailor Senshi. "I'm sorry that you had to see that." Says Rage to Sailor Moon. She looks at Rage and then says. "I can see in your eyes that they tortured your friends and family. I forgive you." Vegeta looks away saying. "Tssh! Friendship crap.. Now it's me and Cell." Cell suddenly wakes up and says. "Oh. The boring fight is over.. Now it's me and Vegeta." They both look at each other, Vegeta turns Super Saiyan and builds up his power. Cell watches Vegeta powering up, finally Vegeta is at his full strength. Immediatly Vegeta dashes towards Cell kicking him in the stomach, without a second waiting Vegeta spins vertical hitting Cell in the face with his other foot. Cell walks back a little bit and smiles saying. "I see that you have improved, I hope this will be a better fight then on earth." Vegeta spits and says. "We'll see about that." They start to fight with almost everything they got. Meanwhile Sailor Mercury asks to Rage. "What's the Saiyan instincts Vegeta was talking about?" Rage looks at Mercury and says. "Mostly I get that instinct because of my tail. Vegeta and the others mostly get stronger with anger." He looks at Vegeta and continues. "When my instincts kick in I can't control my body and it acts on it own." Mercury nods and then says. "So you mean like auto-defense, when it jumps in it defends you until the fight is over." Rage thinks and says. "Something like that, but it sometimes happens I attack my own friends. Saiyans get usually weak when someone pulls their tail, but when my tail gets pulled... My instincts kick in and goes on a rampage until I get knocked out." Sailor Mars looks at Rage and says. "You are a bit different from the others right?" Rage nods and he keeps looking at the fight. Vegeta and Cell are beating each other up until Vegeta back up a bit. "Play time is over." He streches his arms to the side and powers up.

"Hahahaha! Do you really think that has any effect on me?" Cell says laughing. Vegeta just smirks and puts his hands forward. "Final Flash!" Yells Vegeta and a giant beam flies towards Cell hitting him. Vegeta starts to laugh and yells. "Hahahahaha! You fool this time you're history!" As the smoke disappears you see a new creature standing. Vegeta looks at him and says. "My Cell, what a ugly transformation is that." Rage sees the creature walking out of the smoke and yells towards Vegeta. "That isn't Cell!" Vegeta looks at Rage and says. "Then who is it!" "That's Bugzer!" Yells Rage and Vegeta starts to laugh and says. "What a stupid name for a damn ugly creature." Bugzer looks at Vegeta and dashes to him kicking Vegeta in the back. Bugzer wants to punch Vegeta away but Rage kicks him away, Vegeta falls almost on the ground but Rage grabs his leg. Rage takes Vegeta with him and Bugzer disappears. Rage gives Vegeta a senzu bean. After eating the bean Vegeta jumps up and yells. "Where is that ugly thing! He will pay for that!" Everybody sweatdrops a bit and Sailor Venus said. "He disappeared, I can't sense him anymore." Vegeta looks at Venus then at Rage and says. "You learned them our ability to sense people?" Rage coughs and says. "Vegeta.. You learned it to find us and kill us on Namek remember?" Vegeta crosses his arms and looks away. Suddenly a voice yells. "Sorry to leave like that Saiyan!" Vegeta and Rage both look towards the spot where the voice came from. Vegeta yells. "Come out coward! Show your ugly face!" Suddenly Bugzer appears in front of Vegeta. "As you wish human." Says Bugzer and Vegeta starts to get furious yelling. "How dare you call the prince of Saiyans a lousy human!" Bugzer flies a bit back and says. "I'm surprised, another Saiyan.. And a prince too. I will enjoy killing you." Suddenly a voice says. "Leave them to me, Bugzer." Bugzer backs away immediatly. Sailor Moon yells. "Show yourself!" Suddenly a female appears saying. "As you wish, see my face and that's the last thing you'll ever see." A voice enters Rage's head and says. "It.. It can't be! It's Kamashi!" Rage looks up and says. "Kamashi?" The woman looks at Rage with a smile. "I see you know my name." She says, the voice in Rage's head continues. "Rage! That is one of my soldiers to make sure the dimensions stay intact, but it seems that she is a demon." Rage then says. "What do you want Kamashi?" Kamashi starts to laugh and says. "Ahahaha. I want you all to die, only demons may live. A new era of demons shall start and never end!" Sailor Mars shocks and says. "She's serious! Just by looking at her, I can see the evil dreams of her!" "Your dreams will never come true!" Yells Sailor Venus. Kamashi starts to laugh again. "Foolish humans! You really think you can stop me? A guardian of dimensions?" Vegeta gets even more pissed then before. "I will kill you for insulting me!" Yells Vegeta and fires a kiblast towards Kamashi. A white hole appears and the kiblast flies in it, behind Vegeta another white hole appears and the kiblast hits him in the back. Vegeta falls on the ground and says. "By.. My own.. Attack..." He got knocked out by his attack. Kamashi yawns a bit and says. "Boring. Let me see now, 5 Sailor Senshi's, a guy in a suit and a half Saiyan. Hmm I think I'll let Bugzer have some fun."

Bugzer slams his fists against each other and starts to laugh. "Great! Now it's my turn to have fun." Says Bugzer with a mean voice. Rage looks at the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon nods and says. "We'll get Bugzer. You take Kamashi." Everybody goes to their targets. Kamashi lands on the ground and yells towards Bugzer. "If you mess this up, you can kiss your ass goodbye to the under-rulerposition!" Bugzer nods annoyed and cracks his knuckles, Rage takes of his jacket and smiles to Kamashi saying. "So, are you ready to do this?" Kamashi says. "How do you know who I am?" "The ruler told me and he said your job as guardian is over." Says Rage. "The ruler can get lost, I'll never give up my spot as guardian." Rage unsheets his Dragonblade and makes it turn into a Hyper Dragonblade. Kamashi makes her sword appear. The sword is completely black and has jewels on it. "I have to take your place as guardian.. It seems you haven't done your job right and just abuse it." Says Rage while his eyes turn green. Kamashi's eyes turn completely red. "Then we shall fight for the position as guardian." She says and they both dash to each other slashing their sword against each other. Kamashi makes a devil appear out the sword and yells. "Devil Cutter!" Rage immediatly yells. "Dragon Slash!" The dragon and the devil crash against each other and disappear. In the mean time the Sailor Senshi are fighting with Bugzer. Bugzer gets beaten up and he dashes away. "There's no way you can win this, give up and go back to hell." Says Sailor Moon while pointing her banishwand towards Bugzer. He starts to laugh and says. "Dumb humans! Do you really think this is my best?" Everyone looks at Bugzer as he starts to transform, a mouth appears with fangs as wings start to appear from his back. His tattoolike froms on his body change from color, turning white. A tremendous energy flows from Bugzer as he powers up. With a smile he makes one single wing movement blowing the Sailor Senshi away. Tuxedo Mask appears behind Bugzer and kicks him in the back but it doesnt have any effect. Bugzer grabs Tuxedo Mask and throws him away. Kamashi starts to power up and slashes Rage's blade away while kicking him in the stomach, then she punches him away. Rage stops in mid-air and dashes back. Kamashi want to slash him but Rage appears behind Kamashi and kicks the sword away then he punches her further into the sky. Kamashi dashes back and kicks Rage but he blocks it, then they fight with everything they got. Bugzer is having fun with the Sailor Senshi, he punches everyone away. Even their special attacks don't have any effect on him. Rage also gets beaten up and he falls on the ground, Kamashi lands next to him and grabs Rage by his head. She lifts him up and says. "Look at your pathetic friends, even together they don't have a chance against Bugzer." Rage sees how the Sailor Senshi get beaten one by one. Rage's emotions start to flow through his body and suddenly he hears a voice saying. "I know you can reach the Ascended Saiyan level, just like your brother... Unleash it, unleash it to save your friends and everyone else!" Rage says. "D.. Dad? Is that you?" Goku says. "Yes son it's me, now save your friends and the dimensions! Unleash your hidden power!" Rage's eyes turn white as energy starts to build up quickly, as Rage yells his energy blows Kamashi away and draws everyone's attention.

Rage's energy is being sensed by other peoples from differents kind of dimensions. "What is that energy, Inuyasha?" Says a girl, the silver haired guy known as Inuyasha says. "I don't know Kagome.. But it doesn't feel evil." Then in a dimension where warriors live a dark figure senses the energy. "That enormous power.. But I sense a certain chi that is familiar.." And somewhere in a world of ninja's. "That chi.. It keeps getting stronger.. Sasuke what do you think?" Says a blond haired ninja. Sasuke says. "It feels like a cry.. A cry for the protection of his or her friends and their world.." Returning to the dimension of mainframe. Electricity starts to shoot of Rage's body and his hair goes a bit longer, Rage hoovers above the ground and looks at his hands. His green eyes return, Rage sees electricity appear on his hand. Kamashi looks at Rage and yells. "How the hell did you got that strength?" Vegeta suddenly opens his eyes and looks around. "I sense a giant energy... Kakarot's kid!" Vegeta yells as he sees Rage being a Super Saiyan 2. Sailor Jupiter looks at Rage and says. "His power is skyrocketing, what's happening to him?" "It's as if he transformed again.." Says Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask asks. "What do you mean transformed?" Sailor Mars says. "When he has blond hair.. That is his Super Saiyan from but now his hair changed and.. Electricity is crawling around his body." Sailor Venus then says. "I think we can win this.." "You're right Venus his energy is bigger that that of Kamashi." Says Sailor Mercury. Bugzer starts to get pissed off. "Damn that Saiyan.. He got even more stronger then before!" Rage says. "Meet the Super Saiyan 2 form... Well done.. You made me pissed enough to reach this level." He appears behind Kamashi and holds her, he then yells. "Spark Body!" Kamashi gets hit by electricity and escapes from Rage. "So you want electricity? Then you will have it!" A giant black lightningbolt shoots towards Rage. Rage just looks at Kamashi and yells. "Voltage Absorb!" The lightningbolt gets absorbed by Rage. Even more electricty shoots from Rage's body. "_Shit.. I can't hold the electricity.. Better lose it before I explode._" Thinks Rage and he makes his hands turn into fists. "Take this! Shocking Punch!" Rage punches Kamashi and she gets hit by punches and electricity. Bugzer dashes to Rage to attack him but Rage disappears. Bugzer looks around and sees Rage appear before him with the Dragonblade. "What the.." Says Bugzer and Rage starts to spin and yells. "Dragon Hurricane!" Bugzer gets caught up by the hurricane and you hear sounds from a sword hitting a body and crashing against metal. Suddenly a Dragon appears and spins as the sounds get louder and faster. Finally the hurricane stops and Bugzer falls on the ground with his body heavy damaged. Kamashi attacks Rage from behind but he kicks her away. "Now it's time that I take the place as guardian of dimensions." Says Rage and he thrusts his Dragonblade in Kamashi's stomach.

"Multiple Dragon Slash!" Yells Rage and he slashes Kamashi 15 times as a dragon keeps appearing at every slash. Kamashi falls on the ground as she spits blood out. Sailor Moon senses that Kamashi's energy is very low. She holds her banishwand in the sky and yells. "Evil being from the darkness! I, Sailor Moon banish you to the hell forever!" She points the wand to Kamashi and yells. "MOON BANISHER!" A white warm light shoots towards Kamashi, as the light hits Kamashi she screams of the pain and the portal to hell appears under her. She falls in it as giant flames shoot out the hole and disappears. Rage lands on the ground and hears Vegeta yell. "Damn you kid! Your brother also turned into this.. Super Saiyan 2! How many times do I have to be humiliated until I get ultimate strength!" Rage laughs a bit and says. "Don't worry Vegeta one day you will be a Super Saiyn 2." Vegeta sniffs and yells. "I don't need a kid to tell me to have hope!" Suddenly Bugzer appears and kicks the Sailor Senshi and Vegeta away. Bugzer's claw shoot towards Rage's heart. "DIE SAIYAN!" Yells Bugzer. Rage holds his sword in front of him and Bugzer's claw gets split apart. "Raaaaagh!" Yells Bugzer in pain and he jumps back. Rage looks at the others and sees them get up. Vegeta immediatly dashes to Bugzer and kicks him against the head and he throws a kiblast at Bugzer's face. "You ugly freak! How dare you attack the prince of Saiyan!" Bugzer blows Vegeta away with a kiblast. Then Bugzer restores his hand and yells. "You may be powerfuller but I'm still going to kill you!" The voice of the ruler appears in Rage's head and says. "You are the guardian of dimensions now.. Banish him to hell!" Rage uses his skill to talk telepathicly and says. "He'll just return.. But wait... If I use my power to banish and that of Sailor Moon.. Then he will stay in hell forever!" Rage looks at Sailor Moon and says. "Do you still have enough strength to banish again?" Sailor Moon nods a bit and gets up. Rage walks to her and says. "Hold my hand together we will banish him to The Home of Infinite Losers." Sailor Moon looks at him confused and says. "Why there?" Vegeta is already standing and says. "Because that fool of a Kakarot is there. And if we return to our dimensions... Don't think I'm nice.. But Rage... Can keep a eye on him in case he starts to escape." Vegeta then spits on the ground. Bugzer yells. "You will never catch me!" But by a unknown strength Bugzer can't move anymore. "What the hell!" Yells Bugzer as he tries to move. Sailor Moon looks at Rage and says. "We can get him now!" Rage nods and he holds Sailor Moon's hand. Energy starts to flow through Rage and Sailor Moon. They let go but their mind are in a link, white energy starts to surround Rage and Sailor Moon. "What are they doing?" Says Sailor Mars. Tuxedo Mask says. "It looks like a attack." "Team attack?" Asks Sailor Jupiter. Mercury says. "Yes it is a team attack." "Is it possible for us to do that?" Says Venus.

"I think so.." Says Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon closes her eyes and holds the banishwand infront of her. Rage holds the Dragonblade infront of him. Together they say. "With the powers laying with in us. We banish you Bugzer to the helldimension called Home of Infinite Losers!" Together they yell. "Moon Banishing Slash!" A gigantic light wave shoots towards Bugzer hitting him. Bugzer screams as loud as he can. Then he disappears slowly. Before he disappears Rage holds his hand towards Bugzer and says. "With the power as guardian of dimensions, I here by take your ability to travel through dimensions away." Rage shoots a little orangeball and it hits Bugzer. "I will find a way to return Saiyan! And if I return you will die!" Yells Bugzer and he completely disappears. Rage lands on the ground an turns into his normal form. Everybody nods and puts their thumbs up except for Vegeta he just looks away. The ruler of dimensions appears and says. "Well done everyone, I'm proud! I never taught Kamashi was a demon, I was a fool not to see it. But now Rage as the guardian of dimensions I know I can trust you." Vegeta then yells. "Hey you ruler send me back! I had enough of this crap!" The ruler smiles and snaps his finger, Vegeta disappears. The ruler then says. "I'll be heading back too, Rage you can take the others with you." Then the ruler disappears too. Sailor Jupiter then says. "Alright you did it Sailor Moon and Rage." "It was a tough one but you made it." Says Sailor Venus. Rage and Sailor Moon both shake their heads and say at the same time. "We all together did it." They look at each other and start to laugh. "Hey Rage.. This is the first time you didn't fainted. I think you aren't a baby anymore." Everyone sweatdrops and Rage says annoyed. "With the previous fights I used everything I had." Tuxedo Mask says. "Congrats everyone!" Sailor Venus stretches a bit and says. "I want to go home... How do we get back?" Rage then says. "Ah yes that's where I kick in." Rage snaps his fingers and everyone disappears.

The fake city disappeared and everyone appears at the edge of the real city. They walk through the streets and see a bunch of guys run away fast. "Hey what's with those guys?" Asks Sailor Moon. Then they see a familiar girl run after them with a large stick. Sailor Jupiter then says. "Say isn't that..." Rage then yells. "Mimi! Over here!" The girl stops and looks at them then she runs towards Rage. "Quick! Stay away from Rage!" Yells Sailor Mars and she jumps away from Rage. The rest looks at Mars with a sweatdrop on their heads. Suddenly Mimi jumps towards Rage, he catches her and says. "Hey, missed me?" Mimi nods. "Why were you chasing those guys?" Tuxedo Mask asks. Mimi smiles and taps with the end of the stick on the ground. "On the news people were saying that the demons were going insane by attacking the air next to the city. So some of the civilians went on a rampage to rob the stores and houses." She smiles a bit and continues. "I went out to stop them." Sailor Mercury then says. "Rage.. You said she wasn't strong." "No, I said she wasn't as strong as we. Mimi is stronger then 20 adult men, we trained together." Everybody looks at Rage and Mimi surprised, Rage then says. "You did great, the criminals are scared of you." Mimi smiles and makes a victory sign. Sailor Moon says. "Well bye everyone i'm going home and i'll take this guy with me." She waves and pulls Tuxedo Mask with her. Everybody also heads home.

In the morning everyone wakes up and notice they are all too late. Usagi sees Ami running to school and yells. "Hey Ami! You're late too!" Ami waves and yells. "No time for talking! Run to school!" Together they see Goku, Makoto and Mimi running. After having a day of school everyone had to report to the principal. Everyone is in the principal's office with their heads to the ground. "You were all too late. I can see it coming from Miss Tsukino and the others, but not from our best student in school." The principal says. Ami then says. "Sir, we are really sorry but we were spending our homeworks untill deep in the night and.." Without finishing her sentence the principal says. "You may go." Everyone wants to walk away. "You 4 stay here." Says the principal fast. Usagi and the others freeze when he says that. Ami has a sweatdrop on hear head and says. "Sorry, I'll see you at Rei's house ok?" Usagi yells. "Don't leave me here!" The principal closes the door and says. "So what punishment should I give you 4." Goku says. "Sir.. This wasn't their faults it was mine. What kind of punisment you are going to give to them I will take it for them." The principal looks in Goku's eyes and says. "Very well, 5 weeks detention starting on tomorrow. Now go home." Mimi shakes Goku wild after they left the office and yells. "Why did you do that!" Goku laughs nervously and says. "I don't know. Just to protect everyone else." Usagi then says. "Thanks Goku without you I would have cleaned the school or something." "Yeah but that's Goku's work now." Says Makoto with a smile. Goku sighs and says.  
"I hope i'm not the only one with detention..." After a while at Rei's house. Rei is cleaning the floor and yelling about that she has 3 weeks of detention and that her grandfather gives her even more work to do. Minako sighs and says. "Well at least you got 3 weeks, they gave me 4 weeks and I have to help little kids cross the streets. But what did Usagi and the others get?" Usagi comes running with the rest and says with a smile. "Hey everyone." Rei puts her hands on her side and says. "Why are you so happy?" Ami says. "Thanks to Goku she didn't got detention." Rei looks at Goku and says. "How many weeks did you got?" Goku sighs and says.  
"Five whole weeks..." Rei starts to laugh and everyone too.

The new guardian of dimensions is called... Rage. Kamashi is banished to hell and Bugzer to the Home of Infinite Losers, but what about Cell, Freeza, King Cold and the Ginyu Force?

Somewhere in hell Cell is fighting with a other demon. After a while the demon walks away, Cell walks to Freeza and the others and says. "The other hell was better." Freeza says. "Stop whining were still dead and defeated by Saiyans again. The worst is even by female humans!" Suddenly the ruler of dimensions appears before them and says. "Well well, I see that Rage forgot to bring you all back to the Home of Infinite Losers. Don't worry i'll bring you all back there." King Cold says annoyed. "Not there.. I get sick and tired of that Saiyan beating us up when we start to make trouble." The ruler moves his hands and Cell and the rest disappear to the Home of Infinite Losers. Joined with Bugzer they try to escape but Goku makes sure they stay in there.

Everyone is where they should be.. But Rage still isn't back home, does that mean evil is still wandering? What about the dark figure that sensed a familiar power? Will he or she try to find a way to find that familiar energy?

**The End...?**


End file.
